


Say What?

by Jestana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seboath doesn't appreciate being called names, practically to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've still been playing WoW. I've written stuff for MoP, but got stalled. I've also had ideas for WoD, but nothing worth writing. I've been doing the pre-Legion stuff and the quest for Khadgar really bugged me. Especially since Jaina's comments about the Horde are the same even if your character is Horde. I had to write SOMETHING.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice," Khadgar began, but Jaina didn't let him get any further.

"Khadgar, we don't have time to waste in meetings. The Legion is advancing and the Horde arms for battle." Here, she glared pointedly at Seboath.

He stood at ease, his hands clasped in front of him. "The Horde is preparing to fight the Legion, Lady Proudmoore, same as the Alliance."

"And the threat of the Legion is precisely why I called this meeting," Khadgar interjected before anyone else could find their voice. "For the Kirin Tor to fight at full strength, we need the mages of the Horde to join our ranks."

Not surprisingly, Jaina objected, strenuously. "NEVER! Do you hear me, Khadgar?"

"Jaina, we know the pain you've endured." Khadgar's voice was apologetic yet firm. "But this is about--"

As expected, she didn't let him finish. "They obliterated Theramore. They left us to die on Broken Shore. Again and again they've proven to be monsters... cowards!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Seboath drawing his sword, more than one mage reaching for their staff. Rather than attack anyone, though, Seboath all but threw his sword on the floor. As he removed his gauntlets and dropped them beside his sword, he spoke, "A monster and a coward, Lady Proudmoore? This 'monster' commanded the Horde forces in Draenor, coordinating with Huntress Ivers--" he pointed to Artemia, who'd remained quiet "--to fight the Iron Horde." He reached for the buckles on his chestplate, flashing a small smile at Artemia when she moved to help him remove it. "This 'coward' fought at Broken Shore, too."

While Artemia set his breastplate with his gauntlets and sword, Seboath carefully peeled off his shirt, revealing a myriad of scars on his torso and arms, some old and some very recent. "Do these look like the scars of a coward? Most are from battles I've fought to defend not only the Horde, but also Azeroth itself." He turned in a circle so they could get a good look. When they healed, both Seboath and Guildenkranz made it a point to leave scars behind, to remind their patients that they were mortal. Facing the mages once more, he tapped a very red scar near his heart. "This wound, in particular, would have been mortal if not for Vol'jin. He deflected the blow and saved my life. In doing so, he left himself open to be mortally wounded instead. We were overwhelmed by demons up on that ridge. If Lady Sylvanas hadn't signaled for us to retreat when she did, we'd have been slaughtered and the Alliance forced to retreat or die anyway."

"Paladin Suntouched has made my case for me," Khadgar stated before Jaina could speak. "With respect, I move for a vote."

As the Council of Six voted on whether or not to allow the Horde mages into the Kirin Tor, Seboath put his shirt and armor back on with help from Artemia. Her back to Jaina, she whispered, "I'm sorry about Vol'jin's death and I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

"You'd been through a lot," Seboath reminded her, accepting his sword when she handed it to him. "It was understandable."

She nodded and returned to her previous place just as Jaina 'ported out because the Council had voted to let the Horde mages into the Kirin Tor. Khadgar took her place and looked from Seboath to Artemia. "Thank you, both of you, for your assistance. Especially you, Paladin Suntouched."

Seboath bowed. "I do what I can, Archmage."

"Since it was Horde mages on the line, I felt it best to let Paladin Suntouched speak for them," Artemia added with a wry smile. "Besides, I agree with King Anduin that the real threat right now is from the Legion."

Brann Bronzebeard arrived just then, ending the discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> It's annoying that the player character doesn't get to counter Jaina's statements, so that's what I did here. As for Artemia's remark about lashing out at Seb, that refers to a scene I wrote where he tells his parents (all three) and Temmi that Sylvanas is the new Warchief. Since Temmi is worgen, she has a bit of a grudge against Sylvanas. I haven't finished that scene, but this one I REALLY wanted to put up.


End file.
